


Ancient Secrets of the Mystic East

by Krytella



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Pre-Slash, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov claims that "bondage was invented in Russia." Sulu sets out to prove him wrong. Non-sexual Sulu/Uhura, background Spock/Uhura, hints of Chekov/Sulu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ancient Secrets of the Mystic East

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the kink meme: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?thread=21813628#t21813628 (I think. Had to search for it later, all that stuck in my head was "bondage inwented in Russia.") I apologize for only hinting at potential Chekov/Sulu. It's a pairing I have a hard time writing.

Why did this shit keep happening to him?

As usual, Hikaru was just trying to have a nice, peaceful drink in the officers' mess after his shift. Yeah, right. Four hundred odd crew members guaranteed there was always drama somewhere. On good days, Hikaru could avoid it. Considering an overly loud voice had just told the entire room that "bondage was invented in Russia," obviously this was not going to be one of the good days.

It was kind of a drunk, sloppy voice. Talking to Lieutenant Uhura. Embarrassing enough to bring up kinky sex to a classy lady with a scary boyfriend, and it could be even worse if she actually believed the shit Chekov was pitching. He got a pass on plenty of things for being young and overly enthusiastic, but this time it was something Hikaru actually knew something about. More than something. And the "invented in Russia" shtick was really starting to grate on his nerves.

Shit.

When Hikaru made it over to their table to clear things up, he still couldn't tell if Uhura looked annoyed or interested. She did a great impassive ice queen impression.

"I'm sure you Russians are really kinky, but dude, rope bondage was invented in Japan."

Uhura raised an eyebrow, maybe thinking an argument between them would be interesting. It was apparently Hikaru's personal curse to be surrounded by eyebrows of doom.

"It was a traditional martial art called Hojōjutsu. Developed some time in the old 1700s, I think. Not much metal in Japan, so they didn't have chains for prisoners. But they did have lots of rope."

"Well... Russians do it better!" Chekov countered.

"You don't seriously believe him?" Hikaru said. "This is important stuff! National pride! I know the history. He doesn't have anything but hot Russian air."

"You sound convincing. But you could be making it all up to impress me. And our friend here is drunk, so he's not very well prepared to defend his honor," said Uhura.

"I am not..."

Hikaru and Uhura both gave Chekov the older sibling stare, and Hikaru started thinking this could actually go somewhere other than a mess. Somewhere fun.

"I'll show you, both of you, if you're game. Then I'll give you a chance some other time to show your stuff if you still think you can do better," Hikaru said, turning to Chekov, who just giggled. Uhura made a show of rolling her eyes, but agreed.

* * *

He hurried to his quarters for his tools. It had been hard to get the rope discreetly on board, but now the effort would finally pay off. He grabbed the bag from the bottom of the closet and hurried to meet his victim and his rival.

* * *

﻿Uhura's quarters had been declared neutral ground. When he got to the room, Uhura and Chekov were waiting. She was sitting on the bed removing her boots. She didn't look obviously nervous, but Chekov was swaying on his feet as he stood in the middle of the room. Probably still a lot more drunk than they were, which was definitely a good thing. Both participants had to be in the head space for this kind of thing, but nobody said spectators had to be competent. Realizing he was mentally stalling, Hikaru took a deep breath and jumped in.

"This works better the fewer clothes you're wearing, but whatever you're comfortable..." he trailed off as Uhura stood and calmly peeled off her uniform dress, followed by bra and panties. She was as stunning as he'd thought. Chekov gaped and almost fell over, miraculously catching himself in the desk chair. Hikaru started pulling bundles of rope from his bag, arranging them on one side of the bed.

"Put your hands behind your back and grab your elbows," he said.

She complied without turning, watching him as he unwound the first piece of rope and ran it through his hands. He loved the feel of it, smooth and cool with a bit of rough bite underneath. He turned her gently so he could reach her arms. As he'd expected, she was flexible enough to easily lay her forearms together and grasp opposite elbows. The natural scent of the rope diffused into the room, lemongrass and herbs and an alien undertone that played up the exoticism of the scene. He bent the rope at the center, running it doubled around both arms a few times before wrapping it off. Hikaru knew complex knots, but this wasn't the time. No, this was the time to work the "Eastern mystic bondage master" thing.

"In Edo Japan, sometimes they used just one piece of thin rope for the whole tie," he said. "You can definitely still do that, but it's way more strenuous. Lots of wraps even the pressure."

Pavel was staring rapt at Uhura from his chair only a few feet away. By positioning her so he could tie her conveniently, Hikaru had presented her entire naked front to the kid. Side benefit, he supposed. He began wrapping around her chest with another piece of rope, preserving Pavel's view by staying behind her. Once above the breasts, once below, he ran the entire length of the rope carefully over her skin again and again. She shuddered slightly under his touch. He laid down another wrap over her arms and finally turned her towards him so he could fasten the end between her breasts. Over her shoulder, he saw Pavel continue to squirm in his seat. The back view wasn't half bad either.

"As far as we know, Japanese jute was the rope they originally used for military restraint," Hikaru continued to lecture. "Delvian jute like this is what most people use these days. It's stronger, and still holds knots like Earth natural fibers. It's traditional not to use complex knots. Some people say in old Japan it wasn't considered being tied up if there were no knots, so they would just wrap the rope around nobles without tying it. It insulted a nobleman's honor to be tied."

The hemp contrasted beautifully with Uhura's soft skin. The excuse to touch someone all over was one of the things that had attracted Hikaru to rope bondage in the first place. Lines of vivid green rope crisscrossed her chest, compressing her small breasts and giving the impression of a slender tree wrapped in vines. The color of the rope on human skin always reminded him of nature, earth, and the precious plants in his botany lab. He told her to sit cross-legged on the bed and picked up a final length of rope.

"This is a very traditional pose," Hikaru continued while placing her in the position. "It's called the ebi. Very strict, takes lots of flexibility but I can see you have that."

"The shrimp? I suppose I am curled up like one," Uhura said. She was obviously starting to relax into the rope, meditative and calm.

To finish the position, Hikaru tied her ankles together and looped the trailing rope through the front of the chest harness, cranking her torso down until it nearly touched her feet. She gasped with the sudden stress, and Pavel responded in in sympathy, practically drooling. She was nearly immobile now. This is where the fun might really start, Hikaru thought, if this wasn't supposed to be an innocent demonstration and her boyfriend wasn't both a respected friend and capable of tearing him limb from limb without breaking a sweat. He asked the computer for the time. Perfect. Gamma shift would be over in ten minutes.

He grabbed his communicator and left a quick message for Spock, then went back to spouting bondage facts at his victim and their witness. He kept a careful eye on Uhura, noticing her labored breathing as she began to shift her upper body from side to side, trying to relieve the pressure. When Pavel excused himself to use the restroom, Hikaru couldn't resist breaking character for a moment to whisper in her ear.

"Don't tell Chekov, but... well, everything I've told you guys about the history of Japanese bondage is true. But I learned in San Francisco. Had my first bondage lesson from an amazing old Somali-American woman. Sure, we learn about the history, but the West Coast style has been its own thing for at least a couple hundred years."

A minute later Spock arrived, punctual as requested. He simply raised an eyebrow at the scene as the other men left, Hikaru supporting Pavel and suggesting in passing that Spock enjoy the package on the bed.

The way Pavel had reacted, Hikaru knew he'd either found his next victim or his next student. He was looking forward to exploring either.


End file.
